1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to touch-based user interfacing with touchscreens and touchpads of electronic devices. Still more particularly, the disclosure relates to improving the responsiveness of an electronic device to a moving user touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of user electronic devices now provide touchscreens and/or touchpads that enable a user to provide tactile inputs to the device and interface with applications executing on the device. One commonly utilized tactile input is a swipe, which involves a continuous movement of the interfacing object across the touchscreen or touchpad to, among other actions, perform a corresponding scrolling response within the visible screen image of the device. The direction and velocity of the resulting scroll correlates to the direction and velocity of the moving interfacing object. Limitations in conventional applications of this technology, however, leads to swiped inputs having an inherent delay noticeable in the responsiveness of the screen image, which is often initially static and tends to lag behind the sudden, and often brisk, swiping movements of the interfacing object. Unable to respond at the speed at which a swipe occurs, conventional applications exhibit significant delays (relative to the swipe movement).
The description of the illustrative embodiments below can be read in conjunction with the accompanying figures. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements. Embodiments incorporating teachings of the present disclosure are shown and described with respect to the figures presented herein. Also, within the descriptions of the different figures, the use of the same reference numerals and/or symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items, and similar elements may have similar names and reference numerals throughout the figure(s). The specific identifiers/names and reference numerals assigned to the elements are provided solely to aid in the description and are not meant to imply any limitations (structural or functional or otherwise) on the described embodiments.